


Insanity Hour

by hallow777



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Castle tries to take an hour out of everyday to play video games and now that Beckett has all but moved in with him, she gets to be a part of this "Insanity Hour".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skyward Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wingeddildos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wingeddildos).



> This is a collection of oneshots involving "Insanity Hour" so there will be more but it just depends on when I get ideas for them. If you want you can send me the name of a video game you want me to use here and if I'm familiar with the game I will most likely use it.

It was that wonderful time of the day, that wonderful hour of the day that happens after dinner where Castle takes time out of his day to play video games, no matter what.

He calls it "Video Game Hour" but she calls it "Insanity Hour" because, without fail, Castle always starts to talk to himself while playing whatever game he was trying to beat that day.

"It has three heads! How the hell am I supposed to kill it? It just keeps coming back! Grah!" Castle growled out, viciously swinging the wii remote around trying to kill the three headed beast he had gotten stuck in a room with on the new Legend of Zelda game called Skyward Sword. 

"No, no, no, no, no! Aaaaaah! I've only got one heart left, nooooo!" The beast was coming at him and Castle tried to run away but as soon as he started to move away, the wii remote was yanked out of his hand.

"Wha-" He watched as Link quickly did a spin attack and hit all three heads at once, causing the beast to quickly turn into dust and die.

"...I would have figured it out eventually..." He sulked while Kate handed the wii remote back to him with a smug look on her face.


	2. Guitar Hero

It was Insanity Hour again and this time he had managed to talk her into playing a game with him this time. The game? Guitar Hero.

"...so the colored button looking things on the TV mean you hit that color button on the guitar while strumming. Or you can hold the color down then strum, either way but you got to hit it at the right time or you will lose your streak. Oh and a streak is when you-" Castle's rambling instructions on the game were stopped when Beckett rather forcefully pushed her finger against his lips to quiet him.

"I think I got it. Let's just get this over with." 

"Okay, I'll go easy on you this time so you can get the hang of it." Castle said then hit start on the game. A few seconds later the music started playing and the colored buttons started coming down the screen and though he started hitting them right away, Kate just watched for a few minutes, letting the buttons pass by.

"Come on, Beckett, you gotta at least try." 

"Hush!" And then, she started hitting them. Maybe not hitting all of them, but most of them. After just a few seconds she was getting the hang of it and quickly catching up to his score.

"What the-" he trailed off, deciding that maybe he should just focus on playing so he could stay ahead of her.

But it was useless. Once Beckett got the hang of it she thoroughly kicked his ass, nearly tripling his score by the time the game was over.

Castle sulked the rest of the night, claiming that she must have lied to him about playing it before. 

Eventually she got tired of his sulking and decided to find a way to _distract_ him and he quickly forgot all about being beaten at his favorite game.


End file.
